


Stoking the Ember

by LexiAndTheDiamonds



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 18+, Bearded Steve Rogers, Captain America - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Challenge, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentle Steve Rogers, NSFW, Pregnant Reader, Pregnant Sex, Smut, cap and his wife, chris evans - Freeform, fluffy sex, sex by fireplace, soft, soft steve rogers, steve rogers being a cutie, ughh cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAndTheDiamonds/pseuds/LexiAndTheDiamonds
Summary: Based on the prompt: Sitting by a fireplace
Relationships: Steve Rogers x POC, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Other(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Wife!Reader, Steve Rogers/Woman Of Colour
Kudos: 36





	Stoking the Ember

You shivered, poking the logs in the fireplace with a metal stick. He would be home any second now, and your heart wouldn’t stop fluttering at the thought. Every moment you spent away from him only made you realise how you craved him; not just physically, but also emotionally.

You were Icarus, and you didn’t mind flying close to the sun; you welcomed it rather, with open arms, basking in the heat.

You felt his presence before you heard him, the hair at your nape prickling. Turning, you saw him standing at the door, smiling ear-to-ear, his arms outstretched. Rising from the ground, you stumbled into his arms, burying your face inside the crook of his neck. He’d only been gone a few weeks, but it felt like a long time. You were worried he wouldn’t be able to come home in time for Christmas Eve, but he somehow managed to do it.

Pulling back, he looked into your eyes, love shining through those gorgeous blue eyes. The light from the fire reflected from his, making them seem a deeper colour. You looked at him, not willing to tear your gaze from your lover’s face. Leaning in, you brushed your lips against his, your emotions bubbling through you, wanting to show him how much you loved him.

You moaned as he deepened the kiss, his hands making their way around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

Running your fingers through the hair at his nape, you felt his hand graze over the small of your back, his fingertips lightly drawing circles. Just you were about to pull him closer, the fire crackled and hissed, startling the both of you. Moving apart, you saw that the fire was about to die out. Sighing, Steve let out a chuckle before pulling you to the fireplace, as he knelt down and rearranged the pile of logs again. Kneeling down next to him, you looked on as he worked, feeling like a voyeur. This man was so beautiful, and he didn’t even know.

Scooting closer to him, you laid your head on his shoulder, your face erupting into a smile when you felt him kiss your head softly. Raising your head, you pressed your lips against his with urgency, wanting to finish what you had started. Cupping your cheek, Steve deepened the kiss, his intrepid tongue dancing with yours; a slow seduction ensuing.

Lowering you to the ground, Steve pulled your sweater over your head, his eyes hungrily feeding on your breasts. Freeing them from their confines, he took a hardened bud in his mouth, swirling his tongue in a way that you felt directly in your core. Moaning, you scratched your fingernails against his scalp, eliciting a groan from him as well. Sitting up, he was breathing hard as he pulled off your pants and your underwear in one swift move.

Completely bare to his eyes, you could see a sheen of tears shining in those blue swirls, as he looked over you. You felt the same, the love you felt threatening to suffocate you. You sat up, grasping the bottom of his sweater, pulling it over his head. Before you could reach for his pants, he stopped you and got up, moving to the bed behind you. Laying the comforter on the floor, he gently lowered you onto the comforter, making sure you were comfortable. 

Pulling off his pants, he lowered himself onto you. You could feel him, hot and heavy on your thigh, wanting nothing more than him inside you. He pressed his lips against your neck, trailing down and leaving soft pecks along your breasts, lingering longer at your belly, his lips curving into a smile.

An impassioned call of his name from your lips got his attention. He looked deep into your eyes as he thrust inside you slowly, your name a litany on his lips. You could feel every inch of him as you threw your head back, the feeling of familiarity making you feel whole. He held your wrists by the side of your head, fingers interlocking.

The heat from his body combined with the heat from the fireplace was stoking the embers in your core. You were sure you were going to burst into flames. The silence of the room was broken by your ragged breathing, as you wrapped yourself around him like a vine.

Like a moth drawn to a flame, you couldn’t resist Steve. Even if you wanted to. Running his fingers down, he let his fingers softly circle around your swollen clit, the wetness coating his fingers as he did. He was taking his time, his fingers moving languidly, which only drove you crazier. The fire inside you was now stoked, spreading to every part of your body. You gasped as you reached your peak, the fire inside now completely lighting you up from within. He reached his end too, spilling every drop inside you, holding you close as you both calmed down.

He ran his fingers up and down your back, the rhythm lulling you. The fire was slowly dying out, but it had managed to warm you, the heat seeping through your bones; with Steve to help you, of course.

You didn’t need anything else. You had everything you wished for. You had a lovely home, a loving husband, and a beautiful baby along the way, who was no doubt going to be an amazing person, just like his father. 

It was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
